Dark Hand, Dark Heart
by Skymouth
Summary: Finn contemplates leaving the Dark Hand for good. Chow presses him for a reason why. Rape, yaoi, violence. Not for kiddies! FV, FC
1. Default Chapter

Dark Hand, Dark Heart  
Part I  
Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins  
A Jackie Chan Adventures Fanfic  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: Jackie Chan and subsequent characters belong to Jackie Chan and associates. It'd be pretty useless to sue me since I have nothing! I've made no profit nor will see any from this fic.  
  
Summary: Finn contemplates leaving the Dark Hand for good. Chow presses him for a reason why. Rape, yaoi, violence. Not for kiddies! F/V, F/C  
  
"Finn!" The Irish member of the Dark Hand cringed at the sound of his name being screeched out by Shendu. "Get your butt in my office now!"  
  
He was loath to step through those doors. Finn knew what awaited him in there. The red haired man hung back.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Self consciously, he gripped a hold of the belt buckle around his waist. Please, not this again, he thought morosely to himself. He had just managed to pretend to forget had happened a few days ago about his last encounter with his master in that office. Finn noticed he was being called in more often. It used to be only a few times a month, now it seemed to be every other day. It seemed the demon couldn't ever get enough, lately.  
  
"You don't want me to come out there and fetch you!" Shendu hissed.  
  
Great. He just made him mad. That was real smart, he cursed himself as he dragged his feet towards the office. Finn put his hands in his pockets and hung his head. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Each time whittled a little bit of soul away. He wasn't sure if it was the actual act or the fact that each time humiliated Finn to the quick that pleased the fire demon more. The Irishman figured it was probably both but he wasn't about to ask.  
  
Shendu hadn't been in the best of moods lately. All of the Dark Hand was walking on eggshells. No one knew what stick got up Shendu's ass and they knew Shendu wasn't about to disclose this little tidbit. Maybe it was because of their resent string of failures. Ever since Shendu got into the picture, the Dark Hand had been mismanaged so that they were now almost a joke. He remembered a time when their name was feared and respected. Finn had since gotten kicked out of his apartment since Shendu never paid him or the others anymore and had dried up all their profits from the past. He hadn't let the others know that he was homeless. It just added to the humiliation he already felt by the truckloads.  
  
He ambled into the office, his posture clearly reluctant.  
  
Shendu was scowling at him, red luminous eyes piercing through Finn. Finn instinctively drew back. That was a mistake. "Come over to me. NOW!" The dragon hissed.  
  
That was the last thing Finn wanted to do. But he did as was commanded, even though his body screamed with reluctance.  
  
Shendu grabbed him with lightning speed the moment he got within arms reach and pulled him in. Finn's back was pressed up against the demon in Valmont's body and there was a steal vice around his throat, choking him. He felt the long nails that Shendu forced Valmont to grow out dig into his neck.  
  
"You know how you are treated when you make me mad. Are you SURE you want to continue to waist my time?" Shendu hissed into his ear, then snaked his tongue out and licked the lobe.  
  
Finn shivered from the contact. But not from pleasure. His body suddenly felt cold with dread. He knew he was going to be hurt this time. It didn't happen every time. But it happened often enough.  
  
When his time with the demon was over, Finn hoped that he could get out without limping. If the other's noticed, they'd ask him questions and he wasn't ready to deal with that at the moment. He hurriedly put his clothes back on. He had noticed that Valmont wasn't exempt from suffering Shendu's wrath of late either. Finn had seen the bruises and few healing slashes on Valmont's nude form. He had to wonder if Valmont knew just what Shendu was using his body for. Part of him really hoped not.  
  
He did his best to walk normally, but his backside ached, as it always did after Shendu's not so gentle attentions.  
  
"Finn?" The Irishman hesitated at the sound of Chow's call. He didn't want this. Not now.  
  
He tried to put on the usual face, tried to pretend that nothing unusual was happening. If he did that for long enough, he was usually able to bring himself to believe it as well.  
  
"You up for cards tonight?" Chow strolled up to him, then balked. "Crap. You look awful."  
  
"Thanks for the friendly observation, but I--- I don't think so." Finn tried to walk away gracefully but Chow grabbed his sport jacket sleeve.  
  
"I changed my mind. It isn't a request." Chow said uncharacteristically stern with him.  
  
"Come on, Chow." Please, please, please? He wanted to beg, but he wasn't usually of the begging vein.  
  
Chow shook his head. "A few hands, okay? Just a few. You never hang out with us anymore. What, you got some hot chick you're seeing on the side demanding all you attention?"  
  
Chow's joke unwittingly stung Finn. "No. I just--- got places to go." He lied outright. He had no place to go. Indeed, he had nothing at all.  
  
Chow stared at him through his ever-present sunglasses. "Come on, hang with us a bit."  
  
Finn wanted to leave, but he couldn't think of a good enough reason to sway Chow into letting up. So he acquiesced. Hands stuffed deep in his pants pockets, he trudged behind his Chinese friend glumly, slightly limping. He hoped that he didn't have to stay long. Maybe he could think of some believable excuse to leave during a few hands. Right now, nothing came to mind as he spent most of his energy in trying to forget the feel of Shendu forcing himself on him. Finn suddenly wondered if the other Enforcers got the same treatment as he did. He hoped not. He didn't want to imagine it. It was bad enough that he had to go through it, he had enough loyalty to his friends to not want them to experience the same.  
  
Which made the thought that suddenly came to his head seem so unusual. The thought that maybe he should just leave. He wasn't sure if he could or want to leave his friends. He doubted the boys would be strong enough to defy their boss by leaving with him. So if he went, he'd be alone. Then the horrible thought came to him, if he left, Shendu might very well take one of the others as his sexual partner. Could he do that to them? But then again, maybe Shendu had only singled him out for some reason. He didn't know why, nor did he think he wanted to know.  
  
But what about him? If he didn't leave soon, there might not be much left to salvage. He'd think about it some more, but he didn't think he had much longer.  
  
So he sat down with Chow and Ratso and put on the best poker face of his life. There was the usual banter which he half-heartedly took part in and cheap beer. The longer he played, the more he wanted to leave. He was just trying to come up with the courage to tell his friends that it was time for him to go, for good.  
  
"Jeeze, Finn, what's with you today?" Ratso asked, being unusually observant.  
Finn sighed and fingered his beer bottle with one hand and folded his cards in his other. "I have to leave. Leave the Enforcers." He blurted suddenly. Part of him screamed at him why did he do that, the other part felt relieved that he finally told them his plans.  
  
This brought vocal protests from both Chow and Ratso which helped warm what part of him wasn't tarnished by Shendu.  
  
"Hey, you can't just leave us!" Chow nearly upturned the table as he leapt up from his chair. "After all we've been through?"  
  
Finn sighed. They've all been through a lot together. They've been almost to Hell and back and stuck to each other like glue. But this time, he was alone. Had his own special horror all to himself. And there was no way he could ask his friends to intervene. Who knew what Shendu would do in retaliation? Finn then realized if he left the Enforcers, he might very well have to leave San Francisco. Shendu would seek him out, he knew. Seek out the deserter and punish him.  
  
Chow saw Finn's face grow haggard before his very eyes as the Irishman looked to be deep in thought. The thin man's brows furrowed with worry. Something was dreadfully wrong, he figured.  
  
"Come on, Finn. Tell us what's bothering you. Maybe we can help!" Chow said, trying to be encouraging. Ratso seconded him enthusiastically.  
  
Finn shook his head. "I don't want you two involved."  
  
"Knock it off, Finn. As I said, we've been through everything together. What makes this any different?" Chow had the gall to ask.  
  
Finn looked up at Chow. "I--- can't. I'm sorry, guys. It's been--- interesting, but I have to go."  
  
Chow hesitated. "Where will you go?"  
  
Finn shrugged, "Where ever Shendu can't find me." Then he winced. Great. He sure had a big mouth.  
  
"You having trouble with the dragon?" Chow asked, only partially understanding. "Tell us what happened? Maybe we can take some of the brunt."  
  
Finn shuddered. "You don't know what you're asking. I can't let you or Ratso get between me and Shendu. It's not worth it."  
  
"Sure it is!" Ratso said.  
  
"That's what friends are for." Chow continued doggedly. He nodded to Ratso. "Grab him!"  
  
Before Finn knew it, he was wrapped in a bear hug from behind. Ratso wasn't going to let him go anywhere. Finn was touched. He never really knew what good friends he had in Chow and Ratso until now.  
  
"I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't know if I'm even capable of telling you what's going on." Finn hung his head tiredly.  
  
"Why?" Chow demanded.  
  
"It's too--- humiliating."  
  
Chow was dying to know now. Why was Finn being so stubborn about this? It had to be something really bad. Though he couldn't think of anything so bad that you wouldn't want your best friends support.  
  
"Don't you trust us?" Chow asked, a bit hurt.  
  
Finn sighed again. "It's not that--- I told you---"  
  
"You haven't told us anything!" Chow raised his voice agitatedly. "You'd better tell us something or else I'll make sure Ratso ties you up so you can't go anywhere for the night."  
  
"You wouldn't." Finn said amazed.  
  
"Try me." Chow threatened.  
  
Finn was still, very aware of the large man behind him restraining him. How could he tell them? What could they even do to help him? There was no way they could stand up to Shendu, not even all together.  
  
"Ratso." Chow nodded towards the big Enforcer.  
  
Ratso squeezed Finn tighter as he sat in his chair. "Get me some rope, then I can tie him up."  
  
"Wait! Okay! I'll friggen tell you!" Finn tried to struggle against the two slabs of meat that weighed him down, making breath difficult.  
  
Chow waited expectantly as did Ratso.  
  
"For the last couple of months, Shendu--- Shendu---"God, but this was difficult to say!  
  
"Chow? Rope." Ratso said.  
  
"That bloody dragon rapes me, okay?!?" Finn shouted angrily. And struggled against Ratso with even more fervor.  
  
Ratso let him go, dumbfounded and thoughtfully quiet.  
  
"Finn." Chow murmured saddened. "God, Finn. Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
The Irishman still sat in his chair. His hand shook as he grabbed for a dose of beer. "I could hardly admit it to myself that it was happening, let alone admit it to anyone else. It's humiliating."  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Chow demanded.  
  
Finn shrugged again. "Months. And he sure isn't gentle about it."  
  
"Does Valmont know?" Chow asked.  
  
"I hope not." Finn honestly said.  
  
"What can we do?" Chow wanted to know.  
  
Finn sat the bottle down with a heavy thud. "Let me go."  
  
"We need to deal with this, Finn. Or Shendu wont stop." Chow argued with Finn.  
  
"He doesn't do that kind of thing with you two, does he?" Finn asked him.  
  
Chow shook his head negative and Ratso did the same.  
  
"So why just you?" Chow wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know. But--- I feel a part of me die each time it happens. It--- happened again tonight." Finn revealed.  
  
"Shit, Finn!" Chow smacked himself. "No wonder you looked---"Then he thought better of saying it. He felt horrible. Then he realized if he hadn't made Finn stay for cards, they might never have seen the Italian again. "We're with you. You aren't alone."  
  
Finn smiled for the first time in days. "Thanks. I just don't know what we can do to end this."  
  
"Maybe we could get some help." Ratso said absentmindedly.  
  
"HELL NO!" Finn protested. "No one else needs to know about this!"  
  
"Not even someone like Chan who constantly kicks Shendu's butt?" Ratso wondered.  
  
Finn growled and looked over his shoulder at the big lug, "Why would Chan want to help me?"  
  
"We wouldn't have to tell him what was going on," Chow's brain was going a mile a minute.  
  
Finn thought about it quietly for a moment. "Well, I don't know."  
  
"It's the only way." Chow persisted.  
  
Finn groaned and wiped his face with his hand. "Oh, alright."  
  
To be continued--- 


	2. Part II

Dark Hand, Dark Heart  
Part II  
Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins  
A Jackie Chan Adventures Fanfic  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: Jackie Chan and subsequent characters belong to Jackie Chan and associates. It'd be pretty useless to sue me since I have nothing! I've made no profit nor will see any from this fic.  
  
Summary: Finn contemplates leaving the Dark Hand for good. Chow presses him for a reason why. Rape, yaoi, violence, language. Not for kiddies! F/V, F/C  
  
Finn sat in the car that was parked across the street from the old Uncle's antique store. He was reluctant to get out of the sedan and follow Chow and Ratso. So it was Chow who got the burly Ratso to 'persuade' Finn to cooperate.  
  
Finn didn't want any part of it. He was not about to go to Chan with his problem, or any problem for that matter. It galled him to no end that their number one enemy could be the solution. And besides, there was no way in Hell that Chan was going to know just WHAT his problem was! It was embarrassing enough that Chow and Ratso knew that Shendu raped him.  
  
Ratso physically drug him out of the car and clamped a strong hand on his shoulder to encourage Finn to move with them. Finn glared at the large, not so bright Italian. This royally sucked. He'd been in bad situations before. Life threatening, life altering, his entire being physically altered into some magical--- thing, and yet none of that compared with how bad this was. His whole stomach was churning and he knew that the moment Ratso let go of him, he'd bolt. Probably, Ratso figured this out too and didn't give him that opportunity. He grimaced at the grip. There was no shuffling of the feet or hanging back with that hand grabbing his collar bone.  
  
They stopped at the door. Chow was in front and turned to Finn and Ratso.  
  
"Look, Chan doesn't have to know what Shendu is actually doing to you. Maybe if we tell him enough, and help them out," Chow noted Finn's dubious expression, "Hey, they wanna get rid of him just as much as we do."  
  
"Us--- help Chan?" Finn scoffed.  
  
"You aren't leaving the Dark Hand." In a tone of voice that Finn could have sworn was an order out of Chow.  
  
"Wait, Chow. We can't go in." Ratso suddenly said.  
  
Chow glared at Ratso. "This is for Finn's own good. What, you taking his side now?"  
  
Ratso shook his head, "Sign say's shop closed for the day." He pointed at the door.  
  
"What?" Chow double checked. He shook his head. "I can't believe this."  
  
Finn smiled, "Well, too bad. Looks like clan Chan has gone out on holiday. Let's go home."  
  
"We're crooks. Since when has a locked door EVER stopped us?" Chow huffily responded.  
  
Finn quirked an eyebrow as red as his hair, "And why would we want to go in there? The talisman animals are in Section 13, along with anything else of vital importance."  
  
"Maybe we can find a spell to get rid of Shendu ourselves in one of those ratty old books." Chow tested the lock on the door. Seemed solid enough. The problem was, just how solid?  
  
"None of us understand any of that magic shit." Finn grumbled.  
  
"You want this to stop?" Chow asked seriously. "The whole demon business? Don't you want things to be the way they were before that damned dragon came into our lives?"  
  
"Don't you understand, you idiot? No matter what happens after this, if we go to jail, if we successfully get rid of Shendu, if Shendu stays, no matter what, the nightmare of what that dragon did to me will always stay with me!"  
  
"Do you need a hug?" Ratso asked slowly.  
  
Finn gawked at the large Enforcer. "NO, GODDAMMIT! Why wont you schmucks listen to me?"  
  
Then Finn felt a sharp pain and weight against his cheek and his head spun around.  
  
"What the fuck!" Finn shouted at Chow.  
  
"You're acting hysterical. In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to break and enter and you're trying to attract the cops with your blubbering! I can only deal with one problem at a time! We'll get to your emotional problems after we solve the Shendu problem! For now, shut up!"  
  
Finn rubbed the side of his face, feeling more shocked that Chow struck him like that then pain. Chow pulled out a lock pick kit from within his leather jacket and began to work on the lock as Ratso began to scan the dark, and empty street for any activity. Finn, out of habit, did the same, even though he was still arrested by Ratso's grip. All was clear, luckily, for Chow seemed to be taking longer then usual with the lock.  
  
"Need help?" Ratso asked.  
  
Chow growled, "This would be easier with a light, but I can't risk it."  
  
Ratso grew quiet, letting the Chinese work his own variety of magic. Finn sucker punched Ratso in the side.  
  
"You don't have to hold me down, anymore. Chan isn't here." Finn reminded the big lug.  
  
Ratso let go, and slowly drawled, "Oh, sorry." To which won him another glare.  
  
"Why not just break the freaking glass?" Finn said feeling irritable.  
  
"We're trying NOT to draw attention!" Chow grumbled, then smiled to himself as he felt the lock respond to his workings. "There."  
  
"What ARE we looking for?" Finn demanded.  
  
"Anything that could be helpful. Maybe even that dumb blowfish and gourd the old man always has during a chi spell." Chow said thoughtfully as he opened the door.  
  
"Hey, they got a cash register, remember! Why not that while we're here?" Ratso pleaded hopefully.  
  
"We need to take something they wont notice right away." Chow stepped over a few crates that looked like they came from China. He went straight to the library. The others followed, tripping and cursing as they walked through the dark maze. Luckily there were no windows in the library so after they shut the door to the main front room, they turned on the lights.  
  
"What a bunch of junk." Finn grimaced at the dust and antiques. "How the Hell will we know what to look for in all this?"  
  
"Research." Chow replied and felt overwhelmed by the amount of books himself.  
  
"I'm not a fast reader." Ratso complained.  
  
Chow ignored him and began to scan the book spines for anything that might sound promising. Most was in Chinese, of which he knew very little. And some of it looked Middle Eastern. He wondered how many languages that old fart knew. Then he realized the others weren't looking.  
  
"I'm not doing this for my health!" Chow complained at them.  
  
So the others began to search as well. No one had a clue what to look for, and even less of a clue what some of the books titles were. Some were so well worn that the titles were rubbed off. In frustration, Finn grabbed a mystery title book from the shelf and flipped it open. Funny hand-written script and hand drawn diagrams that looked like some magical beasts greeted his eyes as he thumbed through the browned pages. Nothing looked like it was in English. Defeated, he tossed that book over his shoulder and grabbed another. Three books, five, ten books later, still no luck. Finn was tiring of this.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ratso exclaimed excitedly. "Take a look! Doesn't this look like that weird dog-like statue Valmont stole out of that jerk Thompson's store?"  
  
"The gold one on Big V's desk?" Chow and Finn came over to look at the picture in the book. "Woah. That IS it!"  
  
Finn looked at the caption under it and sighed, "Figures it isn't in English."  
  
The little light went on in Ratso's head. "Maybe if we can find someone to translate this, we can find out how much that thing really is worth?"  
  
Chow and Finn looked at each other and shrugged. "Why the Hell not."  
  
Ratso beamed at his good luck and stuffed the book under his arm, then continued to look as did the others.  
  
A few hours went by with no more discoveries. Finn felt more and more nervous. Who knew when the Chan's would return? He took another book out and thanked the Heaven's it was in English. He thumbed through the pages more slowly, taking the time to look at the pictures.  
  
"Um, guys?" They came over to Finn who pointed at the page. Chow and Ratso hung over his shoulder. Then they all grinned foolishly. That was it!  
  
To be continued--- 


	3. Part III

Dark Hand, Dark Heart  
Part III  
Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins  
A Jackie Chan Adventures Fanfic  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: Jackie Chan and subsequent characters belong to Jackie Chan and associates. It'd be pretty useless to sue me since I have nothing! I've made no profit nor will see any from this fic.  
  
Summary: Finn contemplates leaving the Dark Hand for good. Chow presses him for a reason why. Rape, yaoi, violence, language. Not for kiddies! F/V, F/C  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I realize that there is a continuity flaw here. This is an alternative universe JCA. Our boys are back with Valmont who got repossessed by Shendu--- you know how crafty Shendu is, if he can talk his brethren into sending him back to possess Jackie, then he can do it again. This is after the Daolon Wong/Dark Chi Warrior saga but just before Oni and it was Valmont who got our boys out of jail in my version. Our poor boys have been through a lot, haven't they!  
  
"Where do we find half of these ingredients?" Ratso complained.  
  
Back at the hide out, they had poured over the spell book they had 'acquired' from the old Chan uncle's antique shop. And when the spell referenced a few other books, they had gone five finger discount shopping for the others. They knew they had to get the spell right. Chi spells were tricky and could be dangerous. Several years of experience taught them all that.  
  
"How the Hell should I know?" Chow asked feeling uptight. He didn't like messing with this stuff. It spooked him. After the whole Chi Warrior mess, he really just wanted to try to forget all that magic. But this was for Finn. He wouldn't be willing to do this for anyone else, except for maybe Ratso. "Just--- let's just get it done."  
  
Ratso nodded, while Finn just stared off into the distance lost in thought. Chow didn't want to know what sort of things his Irish friend might have on his mind. Whenever he tried to envision him and Shendu in Valmont's body doing the things Finn said the demon did--- it just freaked him out all the more. He was amazed at how calm Finn was, despite it all. He knew if it had been him, he'd be a total basket case after the first time. He had to admire Finn for keeping such a brave front. Of course, if pressed, Finn blew up at them, but Chow couldn't blame him for that either. Finn hadn't told them any real details and for that, Chow was glad. The Chinaman shook his head when he found himself dwelling too much on the subject.  
  
Why did it bother him so much? He shrugged it off and continued to read through the spell and accompanying instructions. Ratso wrote down the list of ingredients and tools Chow called out that were needed to complete the incantation as he read. It was a long list and a complex spell. It would require all three of them to cast, but luckily, Shendu was not needed. But they did have to be in the spot where Shendu hung out most, and lately, that was Valmont's office. Where the rapes took place, Chow found himself thinking again uncomfortably.  
  
"Chow?" Ratso noted that the smallest Enforcer hadn't called out anything in a while and looked like he was just staring into the book blankly.  
  
"What?" Chow muttered angrily as he came back to his senses.  
  
"Just--- checking." Ratso sighed. He wasn't sure what to think about all this. He felt bad for Finn, but was afraid of going against Shendu. "Is this really going to be a good idea?"  
  
Chow glared at the lumpy Enforcer. "We have to get rid of Shendu--- for good this time. We have to make sure that the damn demon can never come back to this side of existence! All he's ever done is create chaos."  
  
"We helped him do it." Ratso fingered his lower lip thoughtfully.  
  
Chow refused to acknowledge that disturbing bit of truth. The fact that Shendu was back at all this third time WAS their fault. Technically, the first time was their fault as well. And they bowed and scraped to his twisted will, just so they wouldn't end up getting hurt or worse and maybe even rewarded in the end. Yes, sad but true. And it was rare when Chow even dwelled that far into the facts. He didn't like thinking about it. He was just doing his job. Yeah, and look where THAT got them? He cast a sympathetic eye Finn's way but the Irishman still wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Why did we have to have that stupid diamond?" Ratso brooded. "We coulda gotten it without havin to free Shendude."  
  
"It was Valmont's choice. The dude needed it for his laser. We'd have had the best bargaining tool ever. And if the jerk didn't pay us what we asked, well, we'd still have the diamond." Chow reminded the lug.  
  
"But we don't got the diamond, or the ransom. All we got is Shendude- -- again. And worse then ever." Ratso continued to complain.  
  
"I know that!" Chow exploded. "What do you think we're doing here now?"  
  
"I know." And this time Ratso spared Finn a questioning look. "Will this work?"  
  
Chow just shrugged and continued to read. Ratso decided to shut up. Chow was not in a good mood, and Ratso noticed he was acting a bit more high strung then usual.  
  
"I think that's all we need. Let's go shopping." Chow commanded.  
  
"Now? No place is open this time of night." Ratso reminded him.  
  
To which Chow replied, "So?"  
  
Ratso understood. "Hey, Finn, you gonna come with?"  
  
Finn finally seemed to come around to this side of reality. "What?" His tone indicted he hadn't heard a thing that was said the whole time.  
  
"Wanna go shopping for supplies?" Ratso tried to smile.  
  
Finn didn't want to do anything. Except leave. "No."  
  
"Come on, Finn. This is all for you anyway." Ratso pleaded.  
  
"This isn't going to work. You know it, I know it, even Chow knows it." Finn said.  
  
Chow glowered at his Finn then called. "Ratso!"  
  
Ratso nodded and proceeded to lumber over to where Finn was seated. Finn rolled his eyes up at the slow-witted thug.  
  
"This again?" Finn grumbled.  
  
"Sorry, Finn." And Ratso grabbed the Irishman by the shoulders and squeezed, then hoisted the disco dude up into the air and forced him to stand beside the chair. "Come on."  
  
So off they went. Chow, feeling paranoid, took the book with the spell with them. He didn't want it out of his site. Finn was compelled to go with them, with Ratso ushering him along again. He felt hollow inside. And chilled. It wasn't a chill that could be warmed by any fire, not even dragonfire. He wanted to just wither away and die. It was as if Shendu had sucked the life from him. He didn't know how to get it back.  
  
They walked down the waterfront. By this time, they could see the first hints of an early dawn. Chow had the book hidden in his jacket and had the list of items out. He hoped that they could get everything that was needed. They didn't have much time. They had to do this now. If they didn't Finn was going to leave and Chow wasn't about to let that happen.  
  
"So, let's get this done." Chow said distractedly.  
  
"Ain't we goin' to the Farmer's Market? For the--- whatever maize is?" Ratso did his best to recite what he could remember from the list.  
  
"That's wild corn." Chow enlightened the slow-wit. "And we need a mortar and pestle, but it's gotta be granite, not marble."  
  
"Why?" Ratso wondered.  
  
Chow was none too gentle, "Cause that's what the spell requires!"  
  
"What's an athema?" Ratso continued.  
  
"It draws a protective circle around the caster." Chow recalled from his research.  
  
"Um, do we got one of them?"  
  
Chow was uncertain, "I don't know."  
  
"What does one look like?"  
  
Chow looked over his notes again, "Um, I don't know. I don't have it written here." He wanted to kick himself. He'd been so busy worrying over Finn, he hadn't done quite as detailed a job as he should have.  
  
"What happens if we can't find everything we need for the spell?" Ratso voiced the very thing that Chow kept worrying about.  
  
"We will find everything we need." Chow growled. "Stop trying to put a hex on the whole damn thing!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Finn was quiet through the whole thing. He really wasn't paying attention. He didn't want to be there. He let Ratso continue to lead him down the street. Finn was operating on automatic.  
  
"Come on, Finn." Ratso encouraged his friend, "We're helpin' you out!"  
  
"Yeah, great." Finn was less then enthusiastic.  
  
"Here we are!" Chow figured that a magic shop, not some dump like Chan's uncle's, but a real one, would be a good place to start. He'd chosen a place they passed by almost every day, but normally didn't give two second thoughts about it. It was an upper scale place, from a few looks through the darkened windows. And best of all, empty. The lock was a bit more of a challenge then the one on Uncle's Rare Finds shop. But Chow wasn't phased. The lock opened before him as easily as any other lock in his past. He was the first to enter the shop, followed by a morose Finn with Ratso at his back. "Okay, Rat--- here's half the list--- let's get this done."  
  
They split up and began to search for the items they were certain they could find in that particular shop. Finn didn't bother. He just stood in place, staring at a rack of books dedicated to Alistair Crowley. Finn could hear the others rummaging about the place in the dark, and every once in a while could see the cast off glow of a tiny pin light both Chow and Ratso had. His heart just wasn't into the effort, even though it was all in order to help him.  
  
Ratso came bustling up to him excitedly, "Look! I got the special mortar and pestle! And the essential oils!"  
  
"Whoopy." Finn replied stoically, eyeing the giant Italian.  
  
Ratso's face fell. "Aw, c'mon Finn." His voice pleaded, "Don't you want this--- thing to stop?" He was reluctant to actually say the word rape. The whole situation just appalled him.  
  
Finn snorted, "I want it all to stop, Ratso. Aren't you tired of being ordered around like a dog? Being treated like we're just worthless mounds of flesh? Fetch, boy! Heel, boy!"  
  
Ratso fingered his lip as he thought about that. Sure it bothered him, but that's the way things were when you were a henchman. "What else can we do?" He asked.  
  
Finn stared at Ratso. "Strike out on our own."  
  
Ratso hung his head a little, "But--- you and Chow are my friends."  
  
"Look, even if we get Shendude out of Valmont's body, there's still Valmont there. And even though it wasn't HIM--- well, I'll always be reminded that it was. Understand?"  
  
Ratso didn't and Finn saw the blank look staring back and knew that he'd never understand. "I just don't know if I could stand being around Valmont no matter what." He concluded.  
  
"So you are going to leave, even if this works. I wish you wouldn't."  
  
Finn heard the sorrow in his friends voice and wished this thing had never happened. "I have to, Ratso. Don't make it harder for me then it already is."  
  
"I'm sorry, Finn." Ratso's shoulders sagged in answer.  
  
Finn sighed. Was he just being a chicken shit? Running like that? Leaving his friends because it would be the easy way out? Or was he running for the right reasons? His head spun with the conflict and he turned away from Ratso, finding his eyes wanting to mist up with a few backwater tears and feeling angry that he was driven to this kind of emotional state by no fault of his own.  
  
He saw Chow return to them walking stiffly from an adjunct room in the place. "Let's get out of here." His voice was forced and he kept looking over his shoulder.  
  
"What, you got all your stuff too?" Ratso asked.  
  
"Let's go!" Chow hissed again and breezed past them, making a beeline to the door.  
  
Finn and Ratso glanced at each other puzzled and then hurriedly followed their friend. They caught up to him outside on the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey, Chow." Ratso stopped the clearly agitated Chinese man by putting a halt to his movement with a strong hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Look, maybe robbing a magic shop just wasn't the best plan we came up with." Chow said.  
  
"WE planned?" Ratso asked incredulous which only won him an annoyed look from Chow.  
  
"Okay, Chow. What is it?" Finn decided to join the conversation. "You look freaked. Spill it. I had to."  
  
Chow hugged his chest. "I met--- someone. In the shop."  
  
"I didn't hear anything." Ratso said puzzled.  
  
Chow ignored him, "Look, we just shouldn't have robbed the place."  
  
"WHY?" Finn wanted to know, curious now.  
  
"We were given a warning. I--- I think we were just cursed." Chow didn't look happy.  
  
"You THINK? You mean you aren't sure?" Ratso asked, still not certain that there could have been another person in the place without either him or Finn knowing about it. "What did they say?"  
  
Chow hopped from one foot to the other in place anxiously, "Can we get some distance from the place first?"  
  
They decided to humor him and they made for their next target on the shopping list. Once they covered a few blocks, Ratso pressed him again.  
  
"So, what happened in there?"  
  
"Some chick in a robe came out of friggen no where. Said she wouldn't stop us from stealing from her, but that all things cost something in the end. And the way she looked straight at me--- it freaked me out, man! Like she wasn't looking at me, but through me. She told me to 'heal him'." Chow looked pointedly at Finn who shifted uncomfortably. "She said for neither of us to fear, but the final price will be met. I don't know what the Hell that means, but it was just freaky!" He shivered.  
  
"Did you get the stuff on your list?" Ratso wanted to know.  
  
"Yeah." Chow mumbled and continued to walk briskly. Finn and Ratso followed.  
  
Luckily, the gathering of the rest of the ingredients went without much incident and the group made it back to the hideout within the next hour.  
  
"So, are we ready?" An anxious Ratso asked.  
  
Chow, surrounded by books and spell ingredients, looking confused and somewhat frightened, did something he knew best--- lie. "Yeah. I think we're ready."  
  
To be continued--- 


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Hand, Dark Heart

Part IV

Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

A Jackie Chan Adventures Fanfic

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Jackie Chan and subsequent characters belong to Jackie Chan and associates. It'd be pretty useless to sue me since I have nothing! I've made no profit nor will see any from this fic.

Summary: Finn contemplates leaving the Dark Hand for good. Chow presses him for a reason why. Rape, yaoi, violence, language. Not for kiddies! F/V, F/C

(Author's Note: Only just realized that in reposting this that I accidentally posted chap 3 twice! So here's chap 4! Lemony-lemon ahead! Enforcer slash!)

Chow had decided the desk and chair that Valmont/Shendu often used would be a perfect alter. He set the ingredients and tools up according to how the books instructed. They had cleared off the desk of its previous contents, a few books and the dog statue, and phone got relocated to the windowsill nearby.

"Let's see, north, south, east, and west---" Chow mumbled to himself as he double-checked everything to make sure it was all in place. He had to go back in the books in order to find out what an athema was. A wand or knife, or anything similar, he'd discovered. So he had gotten a dagger he knew Valmont had kept stashed away and began to anoint everything that would be used in the spell.

"Even us?" Ratso asked quizzically as Chow painted a pentagram on his forehead with the essential oil.

"Yeah. Getting us all in the zone and all, the way I understand it." Chow told him and moved to anoint Finn.

"You going to really go through with this?" Finn asked as Chow painted Finn's forehead.

Chow nodded quietly and then painted his own.

Finn managed a weak smile that almost made it to his eyes. Damn it but he felt close to tears again. "Thanks."

Chow gave him a lopsided grin. "Okay, enough with the mushy stuff. We gotta get serious. We gotta get this just right."

Finn nodded solemnly. For a change, his mind was focused on what was going on in front of him. It was challenging since he'd spent most of those past months doing the exact opposite. It lifted his heart somewhat in a way that he never thought it would. Chow was risking a lot to help him. They didn't know if this was going to really work. They knew how dangerous magic was to the uninitiated. They knew the wrath of Shendu would descend upon them if they failed and the demon discovered their plan. He knew how much this freaked out Chow and yet, Chow was willing to risk it all to help him. Damn tears! He angrily tried to wipe them away discreetly but didn't see that both Ratso and Chow noticed the action. He listened to Chow as he stared at the ground, hoping his eyes would stop misting sooner rather then later.

What was coming over him? He'd done a pretty good job these past few months holding all the emotion in. And now he was about to break down in a flood of tears. In front of Chow and Ratso no less. The more he thought about it, the more the tears threatened to come full force.

Ratso was trying to concentrate on helping Chow cast the spell, but he found his attention kept being drawn to Finn, who seemed to be having some sort of trouble. The Enforcer in the white disco suite was trembling as he sat there in the circle with them. His head slumped forward, chin rested on his chest. Ratso wondered what was going on and wished he could do something to help, but he had to help Chow.

Chow noticed Finn's inner struggle as well and faltered during the incantation that would be used to cast Shendu out. He took a deep breath and proceeded with the reading. Cripes, but it was getting hot, Chow noted and shrugged out of his leather jacket. His eyes had reverted back to his notes as he did it so he didn't notice Finn watching him do this. Ratso looked back and forth between the two curiously as he assisted. Luckily he didn't have to do any reading, just repeat a few important phrases with Chow and pass him the odd ingredient.

Finn's eyes stung, but he sat on his hands to keep from wiping them. He sniffled quietly or at least, tried to. He couldn't do it. It seemed with every word Chow spoke, his sense of control lessened. The red-haired criminal knew he was going to lose it and it wasn't going to be pretty. Damn Shendu! Damn that demon to Hell for making him break down like this in front of his crew, his friends!

Ratso saw and knew what was coming next and bit his lip. His forehead creased with worry as he heard the first vocalized sobs escape from Finn's mouth. Instinctively, he made a move towards Finn, in an attempt to comfort the Enforcer, then he remembered that it wouldn't be wise to break formation now with the spell half complete. He stayed where he was, though Finn's forceful sobs were gut-wrenching. He'd never seen Finn like this. Finn was sort of their leader, he'd never seen Finn look so--- wilty was the only term that came to his mind. Yes, that was it, the Italian thought. It was as if everything that had made Finn into Finn had disappeared. This was a new Finn that he wasn't familiar with. It scared him.

Chow heard Finn crying and he faltered in his reading again. His own eyes stung with new tears in response to his friend's distress. He hadn't counted on this. He couldn't be distracted during the most important part of the spell. They had to cast Shendu out. It was difficult to read the spell with all the distractions.

Finn sat there, sobbing. His hands went up to cover his face. He was deluged with a mixture of emotions. Anger, sadness, embarrassment, the list continued. He felt like hitting something. He palmed his eyes angrily as his body shook with the force of the tears.

"Damn you, Shendu!" He shouted impotently at no one between the sobs.

Chow paused uncertainly, his arms raised up over his head holding two tools for the spell. He didn't expect Finn to bolt across the circle and plow into him.

"Woah, Finn!" Ratso watched Finn careen into the smaller Enforcer in black and begin to pummel Chow with his closed fists as he sat straddled across the smaller man's stomach. "It's Chow! It's us! What are you doing? We gotta finish the spell!"

But Finn didn't hear. He had to do something to keep from crying like a girl. So he attacked Chow. "I hate you, Shendu! I hate you!" Finn shouted at Chow who desperately tried to block Finn's fists with his arms.

"Finn! Hey, Finn! It's me, Chow!" Chow cried out, "Dude, it's ME!"

But Finn didn't seem to hear or see--- he just blindly continued to strike out at Chow as he continued to cry and curse. Chow didn't hit him back, just did his best to block the worst of it.

"Finn!" Ratso moved to their side but Chow shook his head. Ratso hesitated. "You WANT him to hit you?"

"No, but just don't interrupt!" Chow instructed.

Puzzled, Ratso stood by and watched, prepared to dislodge Finn from Chow if it got too violent.

Chow had a feeling this was a long time in coming and since he had promised to help Finn out, he wasn't about to go back on that. If this was going to help Finn, then he was going to do what he had to, even if it meant taking a few physical blows.

Finn didn't even know half of what he was doing. He had held back his hurt and anger for so long, it felt good to fight back. He wasn't able to fight back against Shendu. But this was almost as good. Wait--- he paused and shuddered as he tried to catch his breath. If he wasn't fighting Shendu, who WAS he fighting against then? His tears had momentarily dried because of the exertion and his head cleared up just enough for him to see. It was the first time he realized he had been beating on Chow. Finn stared down at Chow into his eyes because during the fight, his glasses had been dislodged. He looked into those dark brown orbs and didn't see any anger or accusations, just sympathy.

That brought forth a full force sob from Finn who still straddled the Chinese man.

"God, Chow!" Finn wailed and grabbed the smaller mans tee shirt with both hands. Finn crumpled. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Finn buried his head against Chow's chest, sobbing anew, hands still clutched tightly at the black fabric of Chow's shirt.

Chow hesitated. He felt his shirt go damp with Finn's tears already. Finn was curled up on top of him, shuddering and shedding a volley of tears. Ratso hung back anxiously, uncertain as to what he should do. He had never seen Finn look so--- fragile. It hurt him to see Finn in such a state.

"It's okay, Finn." Chow said as tenderly as he could manage and awkwardly wrapped his arms around the convulsing body. "I'm here. Ratso is too."

"I'm sorry!" Came the muffled sob as Finn pressed his face into Chow's chest.

Chow sighed. "I said it's okay!"

"Um, what about the spell?" Ratso wondered.

Chow quirked an eyebrow, "Kinda busy right now, Ratso."

"Got it." Ratso muttered.

It looked like the tears didn't plan on stopping any time soon, Chow noted. He began to alternately rub and pat Finn's back, hoping that any of this was getting through to the hurt Enforcer.

Finn felt it. And the effort warmed him. "Chow---" Finn mumbled, his voice muffled because of Chow's chest.

Chow heard the entreaty in his name and it tugged at him awkwardly. "Finn." Chow hugged the man tighter. He didn't know what to do. Ratso was right though, they needed to finish the spell. Who knew what would happen if they left the spell wide open like that. Incomplete. "Finn, we need to finish this."

"Don't let me go!" He heard Finn plead and the man wrapped his arms around Chow's neck.

"Umm---" Ratso said uncomfortably. "Should I go?"

Chow was about to make some sharp remark but the words died as he felt lips brush up against his throat.

"Finn." Chow said thinly and swallowed. "What?"

He felt those quivering lips press into his skin and felt a stabbing heat wash over his body unexpectedly. What was going on? What did Finn think he was doing? And why--- did it feel kinda nice?

"Woah." Ratso's eyes went wide as he watched Finn nibble on Chow's neck. He averted his eyes feeling confused. "Um, we can finish the spell later, guys. I think I'll go watch some t.v."

"No, Ratso--- you stay! Finn--- we can't do this now." Chow tried to push against Finn who wouldn't release the hold around his neck and continued to plant trembling kisses on Chow's hot flesh. "The spell!"

"Please, Chow?" Finn begged and ran a hand through Chow's ebon locks as he continued to kiss his friends neck.

"Ratso!" Chow called and was relieved when the large Enforcer responded by gently pulling Finn off of him. Finn's physical reaction to him was a surprise, that was certain. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, deep down. It kind of freaked him out too. Though he didn't want to hurt Finn's feelings by voicing that fact. But it had also felt nice. Finn hadn't struggled once he'd released Chow. Ratso sat him down back in his spot in the circle with Finn looking as conflicted as he himself felt. "We gotta finish this spell."

Finn hung his head and wouldn't look at either Chow or Ratso. He was embarrassed at the sudden mysterious feelings that had awoken in him. What had come over him? Why was he suddenly throwing himself at Chow? He felt as amorous as a dog in heat.

Speaking of dogs, his gaze had landed upon that stupid statue of Valmont's. He didn't know why Big V hadn't sold the thing yet, they'd had it for several months--- wait, why was he worrying about some stupid statue? He'd just thrown himself at Chow, for crying out loud! And more annoyingly, he couldn't stop thinking about kissing those full lips of his! Wait--- why was the dog statue glowing?

"Hey, check that out." Finn pointed at it.

Chow's and Ratso's gaze met that of the statue. "Hey, look at that. It's glowin!" Ratso pronounced the obvious.

"It's a magic statue?" Chow wondered aloud.

Finn stood up, still staring at the statue. "Why's it glowing now? It never did that before."

"Maybe 'cause of Chow's spell?" Ratso wondered.

"But what does it do?" Chow asked still staring at the statue.

"Glow." Ratso said matter-of-factly.

Chow punched Ratso in the arm, "I KNOW it glows! I mean, it's a magic-freakin'-statue--- all magic statues have some sort of latent power. What is it's power?"

"Dunno." Ratso said.

"Do you know exactly when we got the thing?" Finn asked. Trying to latch onto some sort of clue.

The gears of everyone's brain cranked noisily as they tried to think. It was Chow who thought he figured it out, "Three months ago. Right after the First National Bank heist."

"Attempted First National Bank heist." Ratso reminded the Enforcer.

"Yeah, yeah."

It suddenly hit Finn. "Oh shit."

"What?" Chow asked.

Finn pointed an accusing finger at the statue, "I dunno, but I have a feeling all my problems stem from that--- thing."

Chow cocked his head as he looked at Finn. "How do you figure?"

"Shendude was fine and never touched me when he got back here. But once we got that damned statue, that's when the shit really started to hit the fan."

Chow frowned. "You sure?"

It became more and more clear to Finn. He nodded, "Oh yeah."

"So—o-o-o" Ratso's mind wrapped itself around the concept, "You think the statue's power is--- sex?"

Finn shrugged. "Probably. Those ancient civilizations had a god for just about everything. Probably even sex."

"Well, I guess it makes sense now." Chow admitted. "So we finish the spell and then get rid of the statue. Then maybe even if Shendude doesn't leave, maybe he'll stop hurting you."

Finn sighed, "Let's get this over with."

So Chow, with Ratso's and Finn's assistance, finished the spell at last. Chow hoped the little interruption hadn't disrupted the effects of the spell. He just was too inexperienced. Once the spell was over, Ratso grabbed up the statue.

"Maybe we should find out for sure. It's an awful pretty statue." The Italian's perpetually red eyes lit up, certain the statue was priceless.

"Fine." And Chow had an idea. "Gimme it." He swiped it from Ratso's big hands. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Finn demanded.

Chow scowled at Finn, "Gonna find out about this freaky thing. I think I know who I can talk to about it."

"Not Uncle Chan!" Finn growled.

"Chill out. Don't worry!" Chow turned on his heel and strolled out of the fish cannery.

Chow walked back across the waterfront and made a beeline towards that magic shop they had raided earlier. It was several hours later and he was certain the place would be open. It was a long shot, but he'd ask the chick in the robes. She hadn't tried to stop him when he was stuffing his pockets with her merchandise. So maybe she wasn't all that bad--- even though her words still creeped him out considerably.

He strolled into the shop once he saw the open sign upon the door. It was quiet inside, but brighter then the last visit because of all the candles. He went from room to room, looking for the strange and beautiful woman.

"You're back." Came the soft voice from behind him.

Chow whirled around, one hand clutching his chest, the other clutching the gold statue.

She looked down at what he was holding. "You brought that into my shop?" She didn't sound happy.

"U-u-um, yeah. Look, I-I-I, the only reason--- um, we needed to help our friend, and we didn't have any money to buy what we needed!" Chow felt the need to confess for some odd reason.

"But you didn't help him, did you?" Her eyes bored into his and he flinched.

"What do you mean?"

"He asked you for something. You refused him. Why?"

Chow balked. "U-u-um. I---"

"He needed your help." She continued relentlessly. "He asked you to help him. And you couldn't because of your fear."

Chow hung his head, "It was all very sudden, ya know?" He felt a cool hand against his face and he found himself looking back into her eyes. "I can't do it."

"He has to, in order to be healed. I told you to heal him. He asked for your help." Her voice rang in his head louder then it seemed and Chow felt ashamed that he denied Finn when he clearly asked for Chow's help. He felt her tug at the statue and he let her have it. "Who activated this? This is the thorn in your friends side. You plucked it out, now you must help him heal the wound. Will you do that for him?"

Tears had formed in Chow's eyes again inexplicably. He knew what he had to do and nodded. She smiled at him. "I will take this and purify it."

"What is it? Why does it glow?" Chow's mind swam.

"This is the great Aztec god Eueucoyotl, the Old Coyote. Not much is known about him, but perhaps that is by his own design. Trickster--- and god of carnal sex. I am sorry he came into your friends life. Eueucoyotl is a curse upon the enlightened."

God, Finn was right, Chow realized. "Th-thanks. Keep the damn thing."

Chow didn't see her mysterious smile as he left. His hands were thrust into his pants pockets and his head hung all the long walk back to the hide out. Well, they got rid of the stupid statue. He hoped that would solve everything. Well, no, not everything. Just one problem. There was still one more problem he had to deal with and he spent the walk back to the abandoned fishery, trying to bolster himself up for the challenge ahead.

Back in the hide out, he found Finn sitting on the couch, laying back and watching television. Ratso wasn't to be found. Chow flopped down on the other side of the couch and glanced at what Finn was watching. _COPS_. Hilarious, Chow thought.

"So, you were right about the statue. Friggen Aztec sex god."

Finn stared at the television, not really watching it. His mind was not on the screen, but on how it felt to be tasting Chow. "Oh? Where is it now?"

"Don't matter. Got rid of it."

"Valmont wont be happy."

"Screw Valmont." Then Chow winced. "Sorry."

Silence from Finn's end. Chow scooted a little closer to Finn, his heart fluttered nervously. "Look, Finn--- about what happened in the circle---"

"Never mind, Chow." Chow heard the pain in his friends voice.

It took all Chow's courage to put his hand on Finn's slumped shoulder, "I thought it--- felt great, Finn."

There was an awkward silence there. "What are you saying, Chow?" Finn asked guardedly.

"If you need to have me help heal you--- then, well---" Chow was cut off and found Finn hungrily kissing him. At first Chow froze, not sure how to respond and he felt Finn pause and begin to pull away. But Chow stopped him by wrapping his arms around the white clad Enforcer and drawing him closer. Between kisses, Chow managed to mutter, "I don't know about this, Finn." Chow voiced uncertain, "I don't want to hurt you like Shendu did."

"You aren't Shendu." Finn tasted Chow's skin and it was pleasant. He'd never felt the urge to give Shendu any attention back as the monster had sex with him. But Chow was no Shendu. And Finn pressed himself firmer against those lips, trying to draw out all their promised sweetness.

Chow was very pliable. Finn also found Chow to be a very good kisser, which surprised him for some reason. His tongue forced Chow's mouth to open, and it did willingly. Together, they explored each others mouths, Finn's mind spinning at how he revealed in it--- when it should have reviled him instead. But this was Chow. Lovely and somewhat effeminate Chow. Who'd been with him forever, it seemed. They knew almost everything about each other. So he supposed it only natural that he'd be drawn to his best friend in such a manner. Though the sudden attraction still surprised him.

"Do you think---mmph" Smooch, "You are feeling the effects--- mmm" Taste, "of the statue?" Chow asked.

Finn just shrugged. He didn't care. He needed Chow. That was all that mattered. And deliciously, Chow responded in equal amounts.

Why did this feel so great? Finn found part of himself wondering as his hands explored Chow's skinny body with growing excitement. He never knew that being with another guy could feel just as good as being with a woman. Or maybe not just with any guy--- just Chow. 'Cause it sure didn't ever feel that way with Shendude. He licked Chow's neck tendon from base to jaw. Chow trembled under the sensual attention but didn't pull away. This encouraged Finn to make a bolder move. He shrugged out of his white disco jacket and discarded it on the floor. Chow had discarded his black leather jacket back at the circle earlier. Chow's heart was pounding hard against his chest and his quivering hands reached up and slipped beneath the pink cloth of Finn's shirt. He lay his palms upon Finn's chest and could feel the frantic hammering of Finn's own heart. Chow stared at the medallion dangling between his hands--- his hands which were going in places he never imagined that they would go when he'd woken up the previous morning.

Finn lifted up Chow's shirt slowly, loving how it felt to have Chow's hot hands cupping his pecs. He leaned forward and began to kiss Chow's belly. Chow jumped, but only because he hadn't been expecting that, nor had he been expecting the sudden hot flash in his pants.

Chow gasped as Finn worked his way up his belly, alternately kissing and licking his way. Finn grabbed hold of Chow's slender waist and drew him closer. The red-haired Enforcer's mouth found Chow's left nipple and bravely took an interest in it. Chow moaned at the feel of the sudden hot, moist suction in that tender area. He shivered as he felt Finn's free hand trail slowly down his belly and work at unfastening his belt. Finn was having trouble doing it one handed, so Chow aided the Irishman, but didn't stop at just the belt. He slid out of his pants and boxers and they piled up on the floor.

Finn's breathing was becoming ragged as he felt Chow guide his hand between his legs. Chow closed his eyes as Finn grasped him, then grunted and shuddered as the larger Enforcer began to stroke him. Finn tried to put out all visions of Valmont's body and did his best to concentrate on the fact that this was Chow before him--- Chow who was responding favorably to his caresses--- Chow who would never hurt him the way the possessed Valmont had. He needed this. God, he needed Chow! He felt the warm hands of the Chinese man rub his chest in slow circles and still was amazed that his own body reacted so positively to the attentions of another man--- especially after what he'd been through. Then Finn had to wonder. Had he ALWAYS thought about Chow in this way? Or was this the work of the statue? But Finn decided all he wanted to concentrate on at the moment was the fact that Chow was there and--- GOD! That felt great!

Chow began to unbutton Finn's shirt, though the feel of Finn working over his member with his strong hand made it difficult to think of much else. Chow's whole body seemed to respond to the Enforcer's attentions, he squirmed and shuddered under Finn's sensuous hand which further complicated the removal of the pink shirt. Finally, however, Chow succeeded and flung the garment open wide. Finn had a relatively developed chest. Nothing like Governor Swartzenegger, but impressive.

Finn felt Chow lean into him and began to kiss and lick in return. Finn sighed pleasantly. This was a new sensation. Shendu had never done anything like that--- NO! Don't be dredging up images of that damn demon during something like this! But he couldn't help it and his hand slowed until it halted as he found himself lost in a disturbing memory.

Chow realized Finn had gone from desire-driven exploration to cold fish. He pushed himself away from the chest and came up face to face with the now withdrawn Enforcer. Finn's hand still grasped hold of his member, albeit loosely. Looking into his partner's eyes told him enough.

He rested his hand upon Finn's cheek, "Finn. It's okay. Look, it's me Chow." He leaned closer so that his lips were just a breath away from Finn's. He could feel the Irishman's breath against his lips. "Finn. We don't have to continue if you don't want to. But listen," he pressed his forehead against Finn's in a tender gesture, "I'm not him. Valmont's not him. The statue's gone. I'm here. You're here. I want to help you."

Finn's eyes teared up again and a few managed to squeeze out but he did his best to control himself. He knew if he broke down now, he'd not want to finish this.

Finn took a few deep breaths and squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his forehead into Chow's, "Thank you, Chow." His voice wavered but didn't break, thank God. He angled his head and began to kiss Chow on the lips hungrily. Chow kissed him back. A few more tears managed to find their way out, but Finn did his best to not let the rest flow. His hand went back to the steady motions around Chow's stiff staff. He felt Chow put his arms around him and message his back as they kissed and stroked.

Chow allowed Finn to push him down onto his back. Finn tugged at Chow's shirt and Chow raised himself up enough to allow it to be stripped from his body. Now he was completely nude and shivered at the sudden draft. But when Finn continued his attentions which ranged all over Chow's small body, the Chinese man felt his body warm up considerably despite the lack of clothing.

"You still got your pants on." Chow observed as Finn positioned himself over him. Finn was on all fours and stared down at Chow with a needy look filling his eyes. Chow grinned. It was nice to be looked at with such desire. Chow hurriedly removed Finn's pants and boxers. Finn kicked them off to the side his eyes never leaving Chow's face. "That's better." Chow felt his temperature kick up a notch as Finn lowered himself on top of Chow and he felt Finn's stiff member rub up against his waist. Chow felt dazed and had to wonder if he was under the influence of the statue as well or if there was something more.

Finn further continued to explore Chow's body with renewed eagerness and want. Chow couldn't help but tremble intermittently under the actions of the red-haired thief. He wondered how far Finn would go and part of him wondered if he could really go through with it.

It wasn't long before Finn tugged on Chow and got the smaller man to roll over onto his stomach. Chow's heart pounded and his breath came quicker as he realized what Finn intended to do.

"Raise yourself up a little." Finn instructed from behind as he stroked Chow's back.

Chow bit his lip and reminded himself why he was there and what he had agreed to. It still didn't make the fear go away and he hesitated. He felt the warm kisses across his back and between his shoulder blades. God, that felt good! Chow sighed.

"Please?"

Chow scooted his legs under himself and raised his hind end up and into position. He trembled and Finn noticed and stroked his rear.

"I'll loosen you up first so it wont hurt as much." Finn said, wishing Shendu had done the same for him.

Chow nodded, but couldn't stall his nervousness. He jumped as he felt Finn's finger press up against his opening from behind. It felt bizaar and he squirmed a bit, but didn't move otherwise. He felt the finger message his opening gently and closed his eyes. He gasped as he felt the finger push forward. He never had anything go in the wrong way down there before. But he didn't fight it. He allowed Finn entrance and found himself loosening up with that thought.

"Are you ready?" Finn asked after a time, finger still deep inside Chow's rectum.

Chow inhaled deep, then managed, "Yes."

Finn's finger slipped out and Chow felt what could only be the head of Finn's penis bumping into his rear. He felt Finn push one of his cheeks to the side and aim, then a gentle shove--- and he was in. Chow grunted and grit his teeth at the feel of sudden pressure. It hurt and he began to tremble again, afraid that the pain would only grow from there. But he felt the tender kisses upon his back again and a hand upon his staff, stroking it gently. Finn stayed there, inside Chow, unmoving and continued to stroke and kiss him, striving to calm the smaller man.

"It hurts." Chow whimpered.

"The first time always hurts." Finn said between kisses. "I'm sorry."

Chow felt Finn begin to pull out and amazed himself at his protest. Finn paused.

"Can you just hang out there a bit? I mean, until I get used to it?" Chow requested.

He didn't see Finn grin behind him, "Sure thing, Chow."

So Finn stayed there, fully inside his closest friend. He hugged him from behind with one arm and kissed Chow's neck. With his other hand, he pumped Chow's superheated member slowly, hoping the younger Enforcer could relax enough so they could both enjoy the act.

Chow's breath came in desperate gulps. He tried to will himself into calm. He tried to concentrate on the fact that he felt the beginnings of an orgasm deep within him.

"Faster, Finn!" Chow heard himself say. He felt Finn comply and tentatively pull himself partway out of his rectum, then he slid himself back in as gently as he could.

"Was that okay?" Finn asked breathily, his hand never ceased it's feverish pumping.

Chow could only nod, as he was trying to concentrate on breathing. He felt Finn begin to continue with the in and out motions, slowly at first. A few times, he felt Finn slip out and it took some work to reposition it back in place. After a time, it didn't hurt quite so much and Chow got used to the feel of the peculiar pressure. He signaled Finn to move faster and Finn responded beautifully.

It wasn't long before he felt like he would explode from inside.

"Finn!" He cried out, "I-I'm gonna cum!"

"Wait! Not yet!" He heard Finn pant from behind and the Enforcer began to pump into Chow faster in response. "Wait for me! Please!"

Chow gulped in air hoping he could answer, but with each thrust, it just took Chow's breath away. He did his best to hang on, but he had to give in. "God, Finn!" He shuddered.

"Chow!" Finn groaned and with another thrust he peaked at last. He spilled everything into Chow and he felt the warm flow of Chow's juices coat his hand as well. He stayed inside Chow until the shuddering waves passed by them both. Finn kissed Chow's sweaty back tenderly and stroked his quivering stomach. "Thank you, Chow."

Chow panted, feeling weak and yet wonderful in equal amounts. "Su-su-sure thing, Finn. Anyth-th-thing for a friend." He collapsed on the couch, feeling Finn slip out from him in the sudden move. He felt Finn lay on top of him and stroked his sides with his fingertips. They lay like that for some time, cuddling each other--- each saying nothing.

It was Finn who broke the silence first, "If you want me to stay--- I'll stay."

Chow turned his head to the side and tried to look up at Finn. "I'd rather you not leave me, but you know how that sayin' goes, you gotta do what you gotta do."

Finn kissed the back of Chow's neck tenderly and then his cheek, "Yes, and you did for me. You helped me and there's no way I can leave you for your sacrifice."

"It wasn't that big of a sacrifice." Chow lied. At least, it was at first, but afterwards upon reflection, he wouldn't have changed what he'd done for Finn in the least.

"I dunno if I love you, Chow," Finn found himself saying, "But I think this might be as close to love as I can get."

Chow smiled, "Me too, you big doofus. Me too."

The END


End file.
